


The Bunny Cabaret

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, First Meetings, First Time, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Harrow meets dancer Viren at the bunny cabaret and they have a spontaneous intimate moment on Viren's break.





	The Bunny Cabaret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gjsxj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gjsxj/gifts).



> Happy birthday gjsxj!

* * *

* * *

The lights were low at the Bunny Cabaret, the low base thumping through the club as beautiful people in tightly fitted, low cut cabaret costumes moved between the tables. Most had fluffy tails, or large dramatic ears- the whole selling point of the club.

Harrow snorted, and Opeli elbowed him between the ribs.

“Give it a chance. They’re very hot. The costumes grow on you.” She said, eyes already fixed on a tall woman in a less revealing outfit. She looked to be a host, rather then a Bunny.

“It’s a rip off of playboy.” He shouldn’t have bothered; Opeli’s focus was already off him, on the tall woman. She patted his arm distractedly.

“Go have fun. Maybe a Bunny will take to you and you can finally put that stick up your ass to good use.”

He winced. He’d never be able to land a hit like Opeli could.

She was already lost, moving easily through the crowd to hang off the tall woman’s arm, smiling up at her. Whoever the woman was, she knew Opeli, greeted her warmly.

Harrow flicked his hair back over his shoulder as he looked around the club, then sighed.

“Can I get you a seat, sir?” asked a voice to his left.

Turning, he opened his mouth to refuse, but stopped dead when he saw him.

The man looked about his age, pale skin contrasting with the black of his bunny uniform. It was strapless, and very low cut, barely hiding his nipples – Harrow suspected it would be easy to peel down and away from all that creamy skin, like unwrapping a chocolate.

He jerked his eyes back up.

“Ah. Yes, please. Thank you.”

Dammit. He was stumbling over his words like a green teenager. The man’s grey eyes crinkled at the corners; he took Harrow by the hand, and lead him through the crowd without comment, towing him along easily as if his awkwardness was standard for this place.

 Harrow was absurdly grateful. He let his eyes drift downward again; a fluffy white tail wiggled as the stranger walked, set higher then some of the servers; his suit really was quite… slim, fitting. It clung to him in a very flattering way, that left little to the imagination, and again Harrow had to jerk his eyes up when he realized they had been lingering on his ass, following the sweet curve of the black fabric down to between his legs.

Harrow flushed. This wasn’t like him- he never should have let Opeli bring him here. But again his eyes wandered down the man’s form; shoulders bare, the very low scoop of the back dipping all the way to the curve of his lower back. So much skin on display; creamy white, and looking so soft in the dim houselights. Harrow bit down on his tongue to keep from saying what was on his mind.

The man was looking back at him over his shoulder; he smiled when Harrow met his eyes, pulling him closer.

“Perhaps a private room.” The stranger murmur, as he trailed a hand boldly over Harrow’s chest.

_He’s seducing me_. Harrow thought dimly. Involuntarily, he dropped his eyes to take him on once more, and suddenly the whole bunny themed cabaret didn’t seem so cliché.

He nodded.

He was pulled into a private booth, off the side of the regular floor lounge – as Harrow was pushed back into the seat, watching this dancer avidly, it struck him that nothing Opeli had said about the club involved anything like what he suspected was about to happen.

The man closed the door to their booth, and the heavy thump of the base faded slightly.  Before Harrow could ask him anything, the man was pushing him back against the seat, and straddling his thigh, pushing his nylon clad kneel into Harrow’s crotch.  Harrow’s hands went to his waist without thinking, and the stranger all but purred, leaning into him.

“I’m Viren, what’s your name?” asked Viren, as he pushed a hand under Harrow’s shirt.  The look of hunger on Viren’s face made heat prickle over Harrow’s skin. He swallowed hard, sitting forward, and hesitated a moment before cupping Viren’s ass.

The honey coloured hose was thin under his hands, barely there between Viren’s skin and his palms. _What the hell am I doing?_ Harrow wondered, as he groped him harder, pulling Viren firmer against him. The man chuckled throatily, and started popping the buttons on Harrow’s shirt in response.

“I said, _what’s your name?_ I want to know what to scream later.” Viren whispered against his neck, and Harrow had to close his eyes and take a breath; his hands tightened on Viren’s ass, and the minx just pushed back into his grip. Harrow could feel him grinning against his skin, between little peppered kisses, and the brief, hot wet touches of his tongue.

“I’m waiting.”

“Harrow.”

Viren sat back, hands on Harrow’s shoulders, and smiled down at him. He made a show of biting his lip, while grinding down on Harrow’s leg. The tight little cabaret costume was starting to look a lot tighter then it had before, and Viren was flushed a very pretty shade of pink, running his tongue along his lip as he rubbed his covered erection along Harrow’s hip.

Harrow slid his hands farther under his ass, toying with the back of his costume. His fingertips teased along the edge of the black material.  Viren looked very pleased with himself, and he was making short work of Harrow’s shirt, splaying it open over Harrow’s chest.

Harrow watched Viren’s face as his hands wandered down the newly exposed skin.

“Do you like what you see?” asked Harrow, under the thrum of the music. Viren’s grey eyes flicked up to him, and he nodded slightly.

“Very much so, _Harrow_ ,” Viren seemed to roll his name around his mouth, ending on a sly look with a faint smile. “ A name of sorrows, for such a good looking man? What a tragedy.”

Harrow huffed a surprised laugh.

“Are you going to make me happier, Viren?” Harrow asked teasingly, running his hands lightly up and down Viren’s clothed ass.

Viren’s lips curled in a small smile, and he pushed Harrow back flush against the pleather seats, lounging against him until they were breathing the same air, faces inches apart. Viren’s grey eyes flickered down to Harrow’s lips, then back to his eyes, and he licked his lips.

“I could make you very happy, Harrow with the sad name,” he said softly, fingers in Harrow’s hair. They wove through his dreads, pulling the them free of the loose knot he’d tied them in. Viren ran them through his hands, and bit his lip, looking  at Harrow through his lashes. “If you’ll let me?”

“For a price?” Harrow almost hated to ask. It ruined the illusion of this gorgeous man, oozing sexuality and hot under his hands.

Viren shook his head slightly. “I’m on my break. Better hurry up, or I’ll have to go.”

Harrow’s eyebrows shot up, but he wasn’t about to pass it up. They were both adults, after all. What Viren chose to do with his free time was his business.

If that was grind his barely covered ass into Harrow’s hard cock then he wasn’t going to stop him.

Blunt nails bit into the back of his neck warningly, and Harrow dragged his thoughts back to the present, stroking his hands down Viren’s tights to his strong thighs.

“Yes, I – yes. If you’re interested, tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you.” Not the smoothest he’d ever been, but Viren seemed to like what he was hearing. His pink tongue darted over his lips again, leaving them wet and shining, and Harrow couldn’t pull his eyes away from them, following the action. He mimicked it absently.

“What if I want this?” asked Viren, and squeezed Harrow through his pants.

Harrow cursed softly, bucking into Viren’s hand. _I bet he has soft hands,_ he thought, as he yanked Viren closer, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

The costumed dancer melted against him, moaning against his lips, and his reaction was worth the loss of Viren’s hand on his aching cock. Harrow rubbed Viren’s legs in appreciation, loving the way he started to tilt his hips into Harrow, press his body against him; his hands were wrapped around Harrow’s shoulders, knotted in his hair. Viren was demanding, wanted everything Harrow was giving him and then some.

When he had to pull back to breathe, the minx chased after him, his breath mingling with Harrow’s as he panted.

Harrow huffed a laugh, tilting his face away, and kissed down Viren’s throat instead.

“You have an appetite.” said Harrow, but it wasn’t a criticism. He liked the heat in Viren, the way his face looked with the aroused flush riding on his high cheekbones, his grey eyes dark with lust, and his pale lips plumped by kisses and the scratch of Harrow’s beard.  

Viren nodded, sliding his hand down Harrow’s shoulder, over his chest, and pausing at the top of his pants.

“I want this.”

Harrow had to close his eyes, take a breath at the heat in his words. The _demand_. He stroked the edge of Viren’s revealing costume, running his fingers under the edge – curious if he had panties under the swimsuit cut bottom, or if that was it.

“Take what you want,” he said, surprised at how breathless he was.

Viren pulled open his pants, hard enough that Harrow worried for his zipper, and pulled out his cock with no preamble, stroking his slow and firm.

“If I said I wanted this inside me, would you?” he whispered, licking the shell of Harrow’s ear.

Harrow closed his eyes again, biting his lip to keep the groan inside. _This is not a private room_ , he reminded himself.

“Seductive as you are, that bunny costume doesn’t leave a lot of room to play. You must be aching in there.” Fair was fair; he palmed Viren, running his fingers over the bulge in the front of his costume.

His pace stuttered, and Viren hunched over him with a gasp.

“ _Harder,_  touch me hard, Harrow.” Raw need coloured his voice, and there was a temptation to tease him – but he looked so lovely like this, perched on Harrow’s knees, so hard that just a touch made him dewy eyed with want. Harrow changed his angle and rubbed the heel of his palm against Viren’s erection, and was rewarded with a wet moan, and another tight, stuttering grip on his cock.

He moved his hand off Viren’s ass, and covered the slim finger’s holding his dick, tightening them, and began to move Viren’s hand for him, jacking himself to Viren’s soft palm. That seemed to have almost as much effect on the dancer as it did on him; Viren was squirming in his lap, lip between his teeth to muffle his noises, hot little breathes coming fast. The hand in Harrow’s hair was on his shoulder now, holding him tight, and Viren was rubbing himself furiously against Harrow’s hand.

Neither of them were going to last at this rate; the bunny ears pinned in Viren’s hair bobbed with each roll of his hips, and Harrow could just see his pink nipples peeking out from his top with every harsh breath.

“Are you going to come all over yourself, Viren?” harrow asked, grinning despite how harsh his own breathing was. Viren’s hand was perfect. “Cum from just my hand, and the idea of what else I could be doing to you?”

Viren stiffened, throwing his head back and moaning, and came inside his clothes at Harrow’s words. Harrow drank in the sight, greedily using Viren’s hand to finish himself as he watched him; mouth pink and wet, cheeks flushed, breathing so hard with a satisfied, unfocused look in his grey eyes.

Harrow came with a grunt, covering Viren’s hand and thighs, and sank back into the cushions with a soft swear. After a moment, he released Viren’s hand, and cracked his eyes open to the minx licking Harrow’s cum from his hand.

“I have to go back to work now, but I’ll leave you my number. This was …. Good.” Viren smirked, and slowly slide off Harrow’s lap.

He looked like Harrow had fucked him, rather then frotted him to completion; the back of his tights were torn, a wide hole over his ass, and several on his thighs, and Viren didn’t bother hiding the wet spot that was creeping down his thighs. He flashed a smile at Harrow before ducking out the curtain, and back into the club.

Harrow rubbed his clean hand over his mouth, and put his head back on the seat, looking up at the ceiling. Hopefully Viren’s shift was done soon.


End file.
